My Father
by lovebug42
Summary: This is going to be a Harry is adopted by Tom fic. I hope the Characters aren't to occ!First Chapter acts as a summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story is only for fun. No money involved. (a/n at the bottom please read!)**_

It was October 31st. I was on my way to the Potter house. Most of my followers believe that I am going to kill Harry Potter. And I might have if Severus had only given me the half of the Prophecy that he had heard.

But thankful Peter had been at the Leaky Cauldron too. He saw Severus come down and decide to go see what he had been up to. As he walked up the halls he saw Albus Dumbledore come out from room 125. After Dumbledore had disappeared down the hall. Peter decided to see if anyone else occupied room 125. Sybill Trelawney had been. Peter _some how_ got the information out of what her of what she and Dumbledore had talked about.

Peter showed up an hour after Severus did and he told me the whole Prophecy.

" The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who thrice defied him... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.. but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die and the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

There were only two boys who could fit this description Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. I picked Potter. I'm not sure why but he seemed like the one who I might could easily defeated.

But none of this really matters. What matters is that I am about to break in to the Potters house.

_Ok this is a prologue of sorts. If there were any mistakes please let me know. Also in this Peter is still the secret keeper and I know that Trelawney wasn't suppose to know the __Prophecy but for this story to work she need to hear it! Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story is only for fun. No money involved. (a/n at the bottom please read!)**_

As I walked up to the house I heard rapid footsteps. They were expecting me. In one swift move, I busted down the door with ease. I entered as I spotted James Potter running down the stairs. With a quick sly smile I casted the Avada Kedavra curse. I watched Potter fall to his knees in defeat; his pale face showed the agony that he was suffering. The sound of a baby crying filled the house. This was too simple. I strolled past James until I came to a door that signified it was "Harry's Room". The sound of a woman trying to calm the crying child filled my ears. I opened the door and raised my wand. I could tell she was shocked, in no time she started to beg.

"Please, not my Harry." She pleaded. "Kill me…not him." She went on her knees as she sobbed, she was pathetic. The Avada Kedavra spell ended the annoying cries. She screamed as she vanished into thin air.

I turned to the boy who was lying in his crib. He wasn't very big for a child of his age. He looked like he was sleeping. _The mother must have given him something_.

I raised his wand again but as I said the curse. The baby opened his eyes and blinked up at the me. _It was as if the child had casts its own curse._ The boy's eyes were like emerald gems sparkling in the light above. I slid my wand away and reached out to pick up the baby. In the child eyes were emotions that I've had never seen before.

Harry cooed at him with a small smile.

_No! This is my enemy. I'm growing soft from just looking at this child. This makes me sick._

I ignored the child and gazed around the room. The room was covered in Gryffindor colors. Disgusted, he went over to the changing table and snatched whatever caught his eye and slid the objects into his satchel. He slung the bag over his shoulder and then turned to look at Harry.

"What toys do you want?" I questioned him quietly.

"Big Ball." He answered back excitedly. I scanned around the room for a 'big' ball. It didn't take long until I saw it. Surprisingly, not red or gold but a baby blue. I went over and shrank it quickly and stuffed the ball into my pocket. I eyed Harry, who was trying to look into his robes for the ball.

"Harry." I spoke softly. Harry looked up at him.

"Close your eyes." Harry did as I told him. I took out a quill that would take us back to Colton Manor. I uttered the words to take us home. I smiled as Sirius Black entered the house. _Perfect timing…_

We appeared in the library. I abruptly righted himself and Harry. I glared at Harry who looked a little green from the ride. It was minutes later when he got his insipid color back .

**A/N: Ok Um I know this is short but I am a short chapter person. I hoped you liked it. I know that Voldemort was kind occ but he should be back to himself soon. Also some of you might ask why would Harry look at Voldemort with love in his eyes when he JUST met him. Well when Voldemort was younger and not snakey he kind of looked like Harry and since Harry is almost exactly like James… What it basically comes down to is Harry thinks Voldemort is James . Also if you can figure out why Voldemort's house is named Colton Manor you get a cookie! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story is only for fun. No money involved. (a/n at the bottom please read!)**_

* * *

Voldemort sat Harry on the ground and went to sit on a couch that was near the fire. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I can pack you ever where." Voldemort told him. Harry looked at him and tilted his head to the side while he pocked his lip out. He had a perfect puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work on me little one. I invented that face." He said. Harry just sighed and stared to walk over to where Voldemort was sitting. As Harry walked over Voldemort called a house elf.

"Inky here Master! What may Inky do for Master?"

"I need the room next to mine turned in to a nursery. I also need you to call the tailor." He said off handedly as he watched Harry walk over to him.

"Of course Master! Inky will do it right away." Much too popular belief Voldemort did not Crucio everything in his is sight. He wasn't totally evil but what part of him that was good was buried beneath layer of ice heart coldness. ( -Dawn I am not sure if that sounds right what do you think?) But know ever really see that part. As Harry reached Voldemort he raised his hand up and said.

"Hold me. Hold me." Voldemort looked at him for a second and then he picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"What do you want."

"Mmmm cracker." Why does he want a cracker? Voldemort glanced up and saw that it was 8:30. Yes he must have missed his supper. He called a house elf.

"Master called Blocky." The short little elf said.

"We require our supper and please be sure that Harrys food is small enough for him to eat."

"Yes Master." The elf bowed and lift with a pop.

"Voldemort looked down at Harry who had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"Would you like to go see your room?" Harry smiled up at him and it was like with every smile the child unknowingly broke some of the ice off of Voldemort heart. Voldemort lifted Harry in to his arms and stared off to see if the house elf's had finished their job.

And as Voldemort walked through the halls of his manor he thought about how much his life was going to change now.

**

* * *

****Ok um not really my best chapter but it was ok. I have an outline of the story and I have decide that this only go through Harrys baby years but I may right another story for when he is 4 or 5. I hope you liked this chapter R&R! And I know I haven't updated in forever but I started high school a few weeks ago and it has been crazy! So please bear with me if I dont update very fast!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Voldemort entered Harry's room he was thing about what he was going to do with Harry during the day. He couldn't have him around Death Eaters. But he did really want to leave him in the house elf's care. And he might be able to leave him with Nagini but if she was hungry… Well he wouldn't think about that. Who in the world could he trust with Harry? Well he would have to think of that later seeing as he smelled something.

"Harry, do you stink?"  
"Pee pee!" Voldemort snorted.

"I think it is more than pee." Voldemort finally took in his surrounding he looked over the room and found the changing table. He laid Harry down on the table. Harry looked up at him a giggled.

"So you think it's funny huh?" He continued to giggle.

Voldemort undid the buttons on Harry clothes. When he got them off the stench hit him. He gagged so bad he thought he was going to vomit! He jumped away from Harry as fast as he could. Harry just looked up at him. He stared at Harry for a little while then decides to go take another try at changing his nappy. He got over there and he could smell that it had gotten worst. He takes a deep breath and runs over and starts ripping of the nappy as fast as he can. He gets the wipes and the powder and start through them on Harry. After he has created a cloud of powder and both he and Harry are choking on it he stops. He stares at Harry for a second. He can tell that something not right buttttt if the kid is not crying then it must be fine. So Voldemort fasten the nappy back on Harry.

He and Harry are both covered in powder so he cast a quick _Scourgify._ And then he stopped. He slapped himself in the head. Why didn't he just cast _Scourgify _when he smelled Harrys nappy. Oh lord what is he going to do if he is already forgetting things.

**Ok well I said that I was going to try and keep Voldemort not ooc but it's just not possible in this kind of fic sooo I hope you will still read.' I know its unedited but I don't have a beta right now sooo you guys will just have to deal for now. And I know it short but I have almost no time to right so please bear with me. Comment please!**


End file.
